Demonic Madness
by Moongodess27
Summary: Moonset has been looking for 4 men she once spent a year in high school with. Now, years later, they've come to her country looking for her alias to find another alias of Moonset's. Can they find her before something else does? Can they stop a demon’s madness
1. Chapter 1

**MARTH'S POV**

 _Pitter patter_ went the rain. I didn't peg this country to be the rainy type-I thought it was a more… snowier land, but eh. Figures she would be here. The fox of many faces; you've plagued my mind for so many years after our original meeting. How much I've wanted to see you again, and know why you are like you are.

"Is it a thing of yours to space out? We're in the most dangerous city, and you're staring into space. It's not good for business," Ike, my Crimean mercenary friend, brought my attention to why we were here, "I know you want to find her, but you gotta focus. Me and the others-we're doing this for you, but can leave at any time. Just remember that,"

"Right. My apologies. Now then, its time we caught ourselves a Kitsune, right?"

 _ ***Flashback**_ _ *****_

" _Say that again, Roy,"_

" _There's this female reaper in this country-Arcadia-and she's, like, the best. The people on the streets call her 'Kitsune'. Some others say that 'Kitsune' is the direct descendant of the Goddess of Death. But since she's head reaper, and that's confirmed, she can find the dirt on anyone. Pay her price, and you can learn what anyone was doing in the past few weeks or so. Pay up more, and you can get what they're doing right now,"_

" _So, we find this 'Kitsune' and then we can find Ghanti, is that it?"_

" _Yep,"_

" _Well, I guess I'm going to Arcadia-"_

" _Not alone, you're not. I've been waiting for a chance to see reapers up close. You're not taking that away from me,"_

" _If Roy's right, then Claudia's going to be there. I want to see her one last time,"_

" _Guess I might as well follow. Been wanting to go for some time, but I didn't have an excuse then. No time like the present, yeah?"_

 _ ***End flashback and timeskip to several hours later**_ _ *****_

"Holy fucking shit what the hell is going on?!"

"Roy, no one knows. But please, shut up, or Miss Maniac with a chainsaw will see us,"

"Right," The four of us got swept up in a reaping-gone-wrong, and there was a person with a chainsaw just in the middle of it all, slicing and dicing anything that got close. The way they moved was perfect-too perfect. Like someone was telling them what to do, or how to move. To the side, a similarly dressed person was also fighting it out, and doing better, but still had the too perfect fighting style-but not as fast paced as the main. The two constantly exchanged remarks in a language I barely recognized as Arcadian. Eventually, a third person dropped down.

"With how much you two spend your time sitting around, I thought you were totally going to be out of shape,"

"Oh, honey, you should know by now. Once a reaper, always a reaper," The one to the side replied. The newcomer-she was clearly female and the side male-then pulled out a pair of dual blades. Startlingly similar to Pit's. Very similar, just a colour swap. Silver and black instead of gold and blue. And all the while, the person in the middle was calm, slicing away.

"You're treating this like a game. When the time comes," The stranger then threw their weapon towards the other two and pushed away their coat to reveal two swords at their hips. With lightning-fast timing and movements, they did a backflip, unsheathed the blades, landed behind them, and slit their necks with such precision they must've been unhuman, "You'll be unprepared. Not good for business. So shut up and do your jobs. Remember what happened the last time you goofed off, Morgan,"

When they said that, the male looked over at them. And that's when I saw it-a golden, fox-like mask. But it wasn't the one Kitsune wore. This one was…more simple. Kitsune's was elaborate-gold and jewels inlaid, "Oh come on, sister. You don't really mean th-…Well well well. Lookie what we have here. An audience. Just what we need right now,"

"Shit," The female ran off, while the other two stood in their places. Except that Gold face-or Morgan, as that was his name apparently-was staring right at us. Or at least that's what I thought. The mask's 'eyes' were saying 'Who are you, hehe'. When Morgan mentioned us, his 'sister' looked up, and that's when we knew. we knew we had found Kitsune. Black mask with ribbons of gold, sapphire, ruby, all sorts of precious materials present. The eyes were black-probably some sort or mesh. If I focused hard enough, I could see hints of blue and green.

"Son of a bitch," Leaping up from her current position, Kitsune lept up, and with a flick of her wrist or maybe it was a snap of her fingers, produced a scythe, a 6-foot metal pole with a curved blade at the top ending in a deadly point. The pole was decorated with engraved vines and roses. The top, where the blade sat, had a rose with a red tint choked by thorns. The blade itself read 'A rose's beauty is only measured by its number of thorns'.

"They have back-up…What do we do now?" Morgan was pitching a fit.

" _Et in oscula daemonicum messorem,"_ She dropped down and did a sweep kick, _"Sequitur quod infernus,"_ Coming back up, Kitsune did a fancy maneuver with her weapon, futher proving my theory that she simply wasn't human, _"Quod est ultimum votum angelum perspiciunt lapsum,"_ Kitsune then disappeared from sight completely before reappearing in the air, scythe flashing deadly glint, _"De pugna vincere virus scriptor,"_ Before dealing the final blow, something shot out, piercing a man's chest. As I crouched there, I could tell that it was some sort of tail. A white tip in a world of dark grey fur. Blood stained the white as metal flashed. Blood went everywhere, even covering the mask and flashes of tan skin. I thought that odd, seeing someone that wasn't pale. Shaking heavily, Kitsune stood up and reached for her face covering. But before she could, Morgan grabbed her arm.

"Don't," He said, "We can't trust them. And who's to say they won't sell us out. It's a fool's chance, and I'm not taking it," He was clearly stronger than his sister, multiple tails flicking. Kitsune flinched, more so from something in her ear, before pushing away her sibling.

"It's my choice. Besides, this mask gets stuffy and it needs cleaning," She reached up and pulled off her mask, revealing glittering blue and green eyes. Emeralds in two shades and sapphires. She was beautiful, like a goddess. Except Pit said that bit out loud, and drew their attention. Swiftly, 9 tails rose up from both of them, bristling out of fear and something else, _"Si viderunt me, et ego mirror, quomodo se reflecti vobis amicis meis epularer…,"_ And then they disappeared from sight, seemingly warped away on the wind. Where they once stood lay a pair of golden blades. Upon closer inspection, they weren't the same size and read 'hour' and 'minute' on their respective sizes. And numerous gears, probably working, were exposed.

"That…was AWESOME! Did you see how they moved? It's how I always imagined reapers to move," Roy was bursting with excitement. It was understandable, seeing as he obsessed over reapers and their whole culture.

"Yeah yeah yeah, you liked the show. But what are we gonna do about this? We scared off Kitsune-the only one who could help us. And how are these swords gonna help anyways. The only one who could conceivably use them is Pit, but they're unbalanced," Ike provided his input, but that didn't stop me from thinking, "Oi, you ok, Marth?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking…," And then it hit me, "She wants us to find her. The swords are hers, and from the looks of them, their used often, which means?"

Pit responded, "She'll be missing them, so that means Kitsune will be after us,"

"That's right,"

"But now the question is what was she saying? It wasn't anything I know, that's for sure,"

"Latin. She was speaking Latin. Knowing that, she's probably a high-ranking person in general,"

"Ok. So lemme get this straight. Kitsune is a person of probably high-ranking birth with a lot of money-how she was able to get the swords and mask. Because of the monetary value of the swords, she'll be looking for them, and in turn, us. Am I right?"

"Yes. Now the trick is understanding what she said. And I got some of it done. I only got a few words. She said," It took me a moment to remember, "How would you react. That's all I could understand,"

"'How would you react'? Seems like Miss Fox cares about us. But how would she know?"

"You tell me. Now let's find a hotel, before bad things happen,"

 **MOONSET'S POV**

"I don't understand, Moonset. Why did you show them? Honestly?" Morgan and I hoped from rooftop to rooftop as we went home.

"I thought they wouldn't recognize me. It's been years, Morgan. Years. Why would a freaking _lord_ remember a thief girl? It doesn't add up," I stopped to catch my breath.

"This obsession will put us in more trouble than what its worth. Mark my words, _sestra_ ,"

"I know. But its something I can't describe," I nodded to Soren, who joined us, "Besides, I know I'm not the only one who's interested. So shut up. They'll find us anyways, considering I left them a _gift_. Methinks they'll wait for me to get my swords," Morgan scowled before leaving me and the wind mage.

"This can't end well. You know that, Moonset. It's going to hurt you more in the long run,"

"You may be right, Soren, but it's my choice to make. And no one can make me change my mind,"

"Very well. I'll be seeing you later than, _o mighty Kitsune_ ," He nodded and walked off, leaving me alone on that rooftop. Looking down, I saw them. Marth, Ike, Pit, and Roy. We once knew each other, years ago. But then I left, to come home. To Arcadia. Ever since, I've been watching them with their cinematic records. It brought a feeling back that I had forgotten.

" _Nec possum tecum viviere, nec sine te…"_ And then I walked away. After all, I'll be seeing them later. To get my swords back.


	2. 2

**MOONSET'S POV**

A few days passed since I had left my swords in the alleyway that night. I was interested to see how the 4 would proceed with my _gift_ , so I shadowed them, but only Marth's movements. Once again had he sparked my interest. My blue-haired lordling was busing himself with translating my Latin sayings. There was a time when I felt some of my hope that he'd figure out the puzzle fade, but then Soren pointed out Ike, his old friend, helping mine with the task. That renewed it. Pit, Claudia's kid brother, drew out the weapons I had showcased that night-the chainsaw and 'Rose's death'. The Clock Gear blades were right there, so he didn't have much trouble drawing those out-it was pretty, the way he drew them with the gears eroding slightly. It wasn't easy to keep such works of art in working order, with all the gears and whatnot. The final man, Roy, did almost nothing besides gush about the reapers. It was creepy, to say the least.

"It's been a few hours, Moonset. They aren't moving anytime soon, so let's get going. There's work to be done," Soren spoke his thoughts softly at my side. Ever since I saved him, he'd been something of an advisor, making sure I made the right descicions. He was also the reason my fighting style has become what it was-he read off commands from his diary. The one I gave him the day he said he'd help me. Sure, he didn't like what I did, but that didn't stop him from following me and making sure I didn't do anything rash. His blood red eyes met my emerald green and sapphire blue as we sat up in the tree, watching over the 4, "But, it's your call. I've only given my advice, as I'm sure you wanted,"

"Yeah yeah yeah, don't remind me. But what's taking them so long? They should've left like 15 minutes ago to the market. I heard them talking about it yesterday" My one eyes gained a playful glint, masking hidden emotions. Ones I didn't want Soren to know about, "Oh well, don't matter now. Gotta get to work," I flipped off the branch, and caught Soren in my arms-he needed to get some meat on his bones or I'd mistake him for Jane, "Enough time, yeah?" I put him down and walked away. A demon's interest is never a good thing to catch. But I should've known not to turn my back on a dragon. Even if he was a half-blood like me. I would've come back later tonight, had _that_ not happened.

 **TIMESKIPPY AND SWITCH TO SOREN'S POV**

She said it wasn't a big deal that they didn't leave like they said. Everything would be alright. Bullshit. Moonset still didn't know I could sense her lying to me. Or maybe she did. I can't tell anymore. Perhaps it had something to do with her recent...questioning. One night, I had found her sitting on her desk, doing some sort of demon ritual. I hadn't been in the room for more than 5 minutes when she opened her eyes-the eyes that had captivated me so all those years ago- and asked in a voice that surely unsuited her, "Am I a good man?"

At the moment, I couldn't give her an answer, and even still, I can't. When I told her this, Moonset looked down, a frown tugging at her lips-ones I had to hold myself back against kissing-before standing up and walking over to the great window behind her desk. She spoke in the same manner as before, but it was softer. So much so that I had to move closer, " I see. A fitting answer, I suppose," She broke off to pull me closer, to where I could firmly see her chest rising with every breath. The 9 tails I had grown to love were strangely still, "Look out. And really look. For over 5 thousand years, I've walked this land and have played my hand solely for its benefit. But, I've also killer just as many as I've helped. Slaughtered thousands. Perhaps even as many as my age doubled then tripled again. It makes a girl go mad thinking 'What if I'm the bad guy? Am I really a good person?' So ease my mind. Am I good man, Soren?"

And I gave Moonse the same answer as before-"I don't know," And then she warped away.

Today had been the first time we had worked together. Of course, she seemed like her normal old self. But Morgan's recent actions said otherwise. He had never been one to show affection openly, unless the person in question was Lindsey, but when it came to his sisters, this fox cast away that mask and became the wall of support. How fitting, for a fire demon.

Yes, I trusted Moonset. I trusted her with my life even, but I just couldn't shake thit feeling that this _obsession_ would be her downfall. That's the reason why I did it. I slipped Moonset some sleep meds in her coffee. It hurt when I saw her face-eyes narrowing in artificial sleep and betrayal , lips pulled to say something before relaxing, ears slumping down as the proud fox fell. I would've run out then and there, but last minute did I make her body look as though she had fallen asleep working on paperwork and laid the black leather jacket I had grown so used to seeing across her shoulders on top of her sleeping form. Then I wrote a single line on a piece of paper and laid the diary she had given me on top. I didn't want to leave, but I had to save my friends. And she wasn't going to stop me.

 _'Forgive me, O mighty Kitsune'_


	3. 3

**NOTICE-The story gets a little hard to follow from now on until later. As such, at the end, I will be leaving a little plot summary at the end. Thanks for understanding.**

 **Soren's POV/ Ahead about 3 months**

It's been a few months since I've left Moonset, regrettably. And every day has been torture. I no longer am able to see her, the very definition of grace and deadly skill;Titania is a close second, however. But it isn't the same. Without any where to go, I went back home to Crimea, to him. To Ike.

He was understanding of why I left, but he still questioned it. Titania was the supporting force here, a knowing glint in her eye. But they didn't say anything, thankfully. Shinon was another story, but that was to be expected from him. Besides Ike, I found support in Lord Marth of Altea, and the angel, Pit. That's when I learned the true story behind Moonset's obsession. They were...warm. Like her, only less willing to listen-that was more Pit, like Claudia. But Marth, he was different. He knew what he had to do, and did it. No wonder he was known as the Hero-King, and the object of Moonset's interest.

I would've preferred it if I never heard word of Moonset, but Ashera be damned that I did. One day, as I was going about my duties in the fort, Ike called me and Titania to the briefing room, where a letter lay on the table. A letter from Queen Elincia. She asked us to come to her within the week, for she thought she had a job we would've taken.

"So, what do we do? She wants us to come and visit, but I haven't the faintest as to why," Ike solemnly spoke, unbefitting him. He looked...concerned for me. A common sight.

"We may as well take it. Who knows what'll happen," Titania provided her insight, as befitting her station of deputy commander. Ike expectedly looked over at me, before realizing that the last time I had dealt with royalty, my heart had been broken beyond repair. But then Titania looked at me as well. Where Ike was waiting, she was understanding.

Carefully, I chose my words, "Well, considering that this is a job coming from Elincia, it would do us well to accept. Did she say who had to come forth?"

"Yeah, actually. Us three, in fact. Odd though. She's not like this," Ike answered my question, thankful to know I hadn't lost my touch.

"Then it's decided. Tomorrow, we head for Melior," Nodding in agreement, the other two went their own separate ways, probably to bed. We did have a long ride ahead of us. But there was something about the letter that rubbed me the wrong way. Seemingly, it seemed completely ordinary at first glance, but my time with Moonset had taught me something-don't take anything for granted. Taunting me, the piece of paper demanded that I give it a closer look, so I did, but I couldn't find anything that gave a clue as to why Queen Crimea requested our presence. I thought it was a simple problem.

Oh how wrong I was.

 **——Time-skippy AWAY,** to when they arrive in Melior

By the time we arrived, the sun was already setting. Shops were closing for the night, people were walking home from a full day of shopping. Thankfully, I was able to snag a new tome for cheap along with a small dagger. It reminded me of Moonset and the beauty of her weapons. Specifically, the Clock-Gear blades, with all the gears exposed and still in working order amazingly enough.

In time, we arrived at Castle Crimea, and it was a sight for sore eyes. Sure, the Arcadian castle might be extravagant, but Crimea's took the award. Without much thought, Ike strode up to the front gate and demanded entry. While he was busy arguing with the guard, Titania and I took the time to lead the horses we had taken to the stables for the night, and that's when I saw him. Moonset's wyvern. The black armour that typically decorated the beast's form as set up to the side, as usual, and the thing made a gentle preening sound at me, as if saying hello to an old friend. Titania looked a little concerned at the presence of a wyvern, but I assured her nothing would happen, seeing as how Moonset had tamed the beast to not attack anything that didn't pose a threat or without her order. How fitting, for the malig knight herself to train a wyvern.

When Ike came and found us, he was shocked, to say the least, but quickly got his bearings and said that Elincia was waiting with a guest. This got my attention immediately. Not wanting to seem **too** desperate, I urged both commander and deputy commander to see to the Queen at once. They understood, and we quickly set off for one of the meeting rooms, where Elincia and a familiar woman sat in wait.

Elincia's beauty was nothing to sneeze at. Light green hair in an elaborate style. Her white dress moved with every little comment that her guest made. Lucia and Geoffrey were standing behind their queen as she made fast friends with the person opposite her. Both women were daintily drinking tea, though I could sense the newcomer had added the essence of several souls to survive until the next time she hunted.

"Oh, m'lord Ike. I wasn't expecting to see you here so fast," In her gentle way she greeted us before introducing us to her guest, and possibly, our job holder, "This is a bit of an oddity, yes, but it really is quite important that you at least listen to her story. I give you, Queen Lauria of Arcadia and her retainers Majora and Robin,"

And there she was, in all her glory. The woman who captivated me so was siting right there, silently judging us. She hadn't changed much- from the same battle attire she wore to the crown nestled in her black hair to the hidden ears and tails that marked her demonic nature. But the thing that really got me were her eyes. They had the same glint of betrayal as when I had drugged her. But this time, the blue and green orbs were harsh, harsher than I ever thought possible. I knew my choice would have some negative outcomes, but never this. There was something else present too, like a hidden emotion. Quickly, I realized that my spell really had worked. That she had no memory of me at all.

"So this is the _famous hero_ of Crimea. I certainly didn't expect you to be a mercenary, but I guess there's a first time for everything. Tell me boy, how old were you when the War first started," The fox demon pulled herself up and focused solely on Ike-he had caught her interest without trying to, it seemed.

"About 17. Why's this so important to you, lady?"

"Younger than I thought. Then again, human life spans are so dreadfully short,"

She was about to make a comment about how he had addressed her when Majora made her point, "You would do well to address our Queen respectfully. It's not every day you find yourself in the presence of the gods," In the same tone as I remembered her, Majora snarled at Ike before being waved off by her liege.

"Now now, Majora. There's no need to get fussy. He didn't know. We can't blame those below us for not knowing. Ah, Miss Titania. Queen Crimea has been telling me an awful lot about you. How you dutifully served her. Respectable traits, if you ask me-loyalty and honour," In her usual manner, she spoke to Titania, making the red-haired paladin look away at her words. My theories about Titania being shy to compliments seemed to be true for the most part. Then she turned to me, and it was my turn to get judged. Striking eyes ran up and down my form, and I felt...exposed.

But before she could get a word in about me, Grima-or in this case, Robin-spoke, "That's our Queen. Always right on with her views on people. How fitting too, with her heritage and all that. After all, where would _Valentina-_ I mean-Arcadia be without the original Hero-King's descendant to lead us?" Everyone but I's eyes grew wide at the Fell Dragon's words.

Blushing at the comment, Moonset pulled herself together before addressing the room as a whole, "As I'm sure you all are wondering, I come on the request of the Council of Elders. They have requested that Arcadia's Queen and Princesses, along with the reining lords and ladies, go into hiding. Understand that this is not my wish-I would much rather fight to the death than hide like a coward. As such, they left the decision of where to stay up to me, the Queen. Th Crown Princess Lilina has left on her own devices. My little sister, Princess Jane, is under the protection of her retainer, Claudia, who left for her home land. Lady Saria and Lords Sunrise and Sunfall are completing ambassadorial work in other countries. Lord Gotazo has journeyed to Altea with his personal knight, Lindsey. That leaves me here. My retainers, Majora and Robin, will be leaving to protect our home whence a decision of where I will be had been made. I only request that it not be in the castle. However lovely it may be, I fear Arcadia's enemies will not stop to desecrate this land," Her voice commanded respect as she told her story. We-Moonset and I-always joked around that it would come to her, Arcadia's leading lady, being forced to go into hiding. I just didn't think it would be this soon.

"I see. Well, Arcadia has always been a strong nation. It's no wonder that you, It's Queen would hate to run away from a battle. If you say you don't want to stay in the castle, then I can't force you. But where will you be?" Elincia was understanding of the Arcadian woman's plight, but she brought up the question that weighed the silence.

Moonset let a small smile cross her lips before replying, "I was just getting to that. And it involves the Greil Mercenaries. And, before you ask, _Lord_ Ike, tales of your triumphs have reached even the icy heart of Arcadia," The sarcasm dropped off her tongue as she gave Ike a challenging look, "This is my offer-grant me the right to serve in your hand until the time calls for me to take back my land for a fraction of my kingdom's wealth. Do not take this lightly, for if you do accept, you will find that I am both a woman of my word and a skilled fighter in more ways than one. I'll give you time to think. I'm aware that you need it," She sharply turned on her heel, retainers following behind as she walked away, presumably to the room she had been granted for her visit here.

The room was heavy with her words. It was no secret that Arcadia was a harsh land, being that of ice and snow, and her ruler was the perfect example of that. Elincia had also granted us free roam of the castle, until we had made a choice with Lady Lauria.

As we walked down the hall, Titania was voicing her concerns, "I'm all for helping Queen Lauria, but something about her seems...off. We don't know her combat capabilities, but from the way she held herself, Miss Lauria seems to be proficient in sword-play at the least,"

"That's not all. Her aura spoke of magic. I believe that this _Lady Lauria_ is a malig knight-a wyvern rider skilled in both magic and melee weapons. Which means we have a possible dark sage on our hands,"

"A dark sage, huh? Sounds interesting," Ike finally spoke before stopping me, "Tell it to me straight, Soren-this _Queen of Arcadia_ , she's the one? That's Moonset?"

"Yes. Arcadia's Crowning Jewel and first Malig Knight. It's said that her magical ability, passed down from Celica herself, grants her the ability to reach higher ranks of mages, far above my rank of archsage. A noblewoman in every sense of the word, with her secrets as well. My move is to deny her request. There's no telling what sort of trouble she could be bringing," Not only giving what I knew about her, I also threw in my thoughts. It pained me to say that when she could very well be lurking around the corner.

Titania nodded in agreement, but her eyes said different, "This is your friend were talking about, right? A fraction of Arcadia's wealth is nothing to dismiss, after all. And if what you say is true, then we have a potent force here. If anything, we should see her in a battle. We'll make our choice when we see just what Lauria is capable of. Agreed?"

Ike and I nodded, and we would've walked to our rooms, but a certain person stopped us in our tracks, "You say you want to know my skill in battle? Then why didn't you say so?" Strolling out of the shadows, Moonset met us in the hall, commanding the same respect she had for those who had done great deeds. From behind the folds of her dress, she produced Ragnell and gave it a few test swipes before feeling along the heavy blade's edge, "Now this is a sword, though it's not my style. Well kept...you must treasure your sacred weapons swell, Ike. That's one thing I didn't expect. Hmm... now what to do about your request,"

Easily, she tossed over the golden blade back to Ike, who cradled it like a child, "How about you try your skill against me? Surely I can't dissapoint the _Great Queen Lauria,_ now can I?" His eyes held that familiar fire I knew so well.

"Oh? The little boy wants to fight? Very well. Just don't cry when you lose!" With the skill I had grown so used to seeing, Moonset backflipped and unsheathed Falchion, the last tie she had to Alm, her ancestor. Then, with impeccable speed, the half-demon launched herself foward, aiming to disarm Ike, but he instead blocked, causing her to go flying back from the impact. Taking his chances, Ike ran foward, preparing to pin her down, but Moonset then pulled off a drop kick followed by an immediate slash, propelling her upward. Spinning several times in the air, small knives rained down and Ike and Titania were able to the woman for what she was. Nine tails flicked menacingly, puffed up to serval times their original size. Dark grey ears were alert and trained foward, "Impressive, boy. I didn't give you enough credit. But," She ran up foward and delivered a nasty punch to Ike's gut, sending him backwards, "Don't just think that because I'm different, I'm weak. That's how you will die if you dare challenge me on the battlefield,"

With a happy smile on her face, Moonset carefully slotted her sword in its scabbard hanging at her hip. Ike was still in shock at the power her small form housed, but nevertheless accepted her help getting up, "So you can easily best anyone?"

"Not exactly. I rely more on speed, in case you couldn't tell. But still, you did well. To do as well as yourself is a feat many haven't achieved. If my memory serves me right, only Lord Gotazo has been able to beat me. I daresay that yomight be able to overtake him in pure strength alone. That's a show I'd be willing to pay top dollar for a front row seat for,"

The fox broke into a fit of hearty laughter as she thought of Ike and Morgan duking it out. Ike looked stunned at her words and sudden outburst, while Titania was thinking it out, "So, Lady Lauria-"

"Moonset. That's my real name. I'm not sure why every single noble calls me that. It gets annoying after awhile, so do me a favour love and say my real name when addressing me,"

"Very well, Lady Moonset. As I was saying, does this mean that you would be able to work as a mercenary. It doesn't exactly live up to glamour of nobility. And I'm sure there would be one man at least who wouldn't be so welcoming of you in the company,"

"I expected as much. No matter where you go, there is always discrimination. I wasn't always a noble, I'll have you know. In the time that I was...away from the throne, I fancied myself a thief with a good moral compass. Steal from the rich, give to the poor-that sort of thing," She broke off to gaze at the moon fondly, remincing on times. Times that didn't have me in the picture, "Oh, I went adventuring around the country, had a few laughs. But then, I grew to miss my home. The home I had dreamed so fondly of escaping. When I did go home, I found it in the hands of the enemy, my father. That's when I swore to use the skills I had learned for the good of my people. So ask me again if I'm willing to be a mercenary. From what I've heard, you do anything for the coin, so you have my offer. Allow me to...relive the days of my past and you will have your pick of the Queen's treasury-of course, with one restriction that we'll discuss later. That is, if you accept, of course. Choose carefully,"

She would've walked away, but I stopped her, "If you really are a woman of your word, then you would be willing to do any task, correct?" She nodded, seeing where I was going with this, "Very well. We'll take you up on your offer, but if you dare try to cheat out of the deal, I personally will blow you to smithereens,"

Instead of pulling away, Moonset instead pulled me close, to where I could feel her heartbeat, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Good night, _boss_ ," And she warped away on the wind.

"Well that was a thing, Soren. Didn't you say you wiped her memory of her? Didn't seem like it, but magic really isn't my area. G'night, you two," Following mine and Moonset's conversation, Ike gave his thoughts one last time and bid us goodnight. Titania walked away as well, a gentle smile present.

I stood there alone, silently regretting my choice. That's when I made up my mind-I would right this wrong, someway or another.

 **SWITCH TO MOONSET-** It's almost over

It felt gratifying to get that off my chest, all the pent up anger I had at being forced to run. But then again, I got to see _him_. That boy with the red eyes. For some reason, it felt like I knew him at some point or another. But when I tried to do some digging, a sharp pain would always appear. It was like a sharp whistling, stinging the ears on top of my head. But hey, Saria did what she could to ease the pain. That included merging her soul with mine. However weird it may be, it did help in the long run.

Something felt wrong about him though. It was like...we were the same-we had both gone through the same struggles though we had never met before. That was why I chose to go to Crimea. Even if Ike didn't accept my offer, I would've stuck around. A demon's interest is never a good thing catch, after all

 **Summary** -Soren has returned home after leaving Moonset in hopes that this would curb her obsession. Not expecting this plan to backfire, he, Ike, and Titania are called forth by Queen Crimea to meet with a woman who could prov Dr with a job. This woman is Moonset, who has the request of serving under Ike in return for granting him a share of Arcadia's wealth. Soren tries to convince them it's a bad idea, but Moonset overhears and decides to make the game her own. Being challenged to a mock battle, Moonset and Ike fight, expertly displaying the skills that made them who they were. Moonset wins-not surprisingly-and reminisces on the tunes in which she went by the name 'Ghanti'. Then she gave a brief summary of when Arcadia was first taken over. Deciding that having such a powerful being would greatly benefit the company, Ike accepts Moonset's offer. Soren, the only one thinking of Moonset's alterior goals, holds his doubts to himself before realizing that he was the case for Moonset's change of heart. He then swears to make things right, some way or another.


End file.
